Family Reunions
by Mika the Water Goddess
Summary: First fic so be nice! Mika, Inu, and Yasha are Kagome and Inuyasha's kids. The well was sealed, but what if all three plus their mother got to finally meet their father? Back in Business!
1. Prologue Meeting the kids

Mika: Hi! This is my first fic so don't be mean!  
  
Moo: Quack.  
  
Mika: Moo is my pet duck. He and his army of ostriches will someday rule the world.  
  
*readers slowly back away towards door*  
  
Mika: If you leave you'll miss my fic! *uses authoress powers to delete door*  
  
Moo: Quack Quack.  
  
Mika: He said, "Try not to scare them and don't forget the disclaimer." I'll let him say it.  
  
Moo: Quack Quack Quack.  
  
Mika: He said, "Mika the Water Goddess does not own Inuyasha. She only owns herself and the characters she created. She only has fifty cents anyway." Wait, I HAVE MORE THAN FIFTY CENTS YOU STUPID DUCK! I'LL PLUCK YOUR FEATHERS OUT IF YOU DON'T QUIT THAT!  
  
Moo: *unplugs ears* (AN: how a duck could plug his ears I don't know)  
  
Mika: Oh yeah! All flames will be used for toasting marshmallows, evil conniving ducks named Moo, and homework.  
  
Moo: O.O Quack?  
  
Mika: He said, "Please don't hurt me?"  
  
Family Reunions  
  
Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two little boys passed the ball to each other for what seemed like the millionth time. They were twin, both with golden eyes, silver hair, furry white puppy ears, and adorable puffy tails.  
  
"I'm bored." whined Inu. He passed the ball back to his brother and purposely fell, hitting his tiny head on the cement path.  
  
"Me too." Yasha sighed as he passed the ball again. He didn't realize that his brother was face-first in the ground and accidentally hit him on the head. Oops.  
  
Inu, ignoring the ball that bruised his head, lifted it and looked in the direction of the well house. "You know how mom always tells us not to go into the well house?"  
  
"Hai, but what are you getting at?"  
  
"Let's take a look."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It'll cure our boredness."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two little hanyous opened the door to the well and slowly made their way down the steps. After a small amount of teamwork, the twin brothers reached the edge of the well. Yasha began to rethink his decision, until Inu pushed him off the edge and jumped in after him.  
  
  
  
Mika jumped off the school bus. She looked at her Speedo watch and almost screamed, cursing under her breath.  
  
"Kuso! I was supposed to be home five minutes ago!" Making sure no one was around, she lept onto the roof of a building and ran, jumping over rooftops on her way home.  
  
The Higarashi shrine was closed; no customers would ever buy the fake shikon-no-tamas again. Grandpa still swept the shrine grounds, though he did so with great effort, and Souta still played his video games non-stop, but there was much change within the shrine. Three new members had joined the family even if they were their great-grandfather's worst nightmare. Three hanyous, two tiny and annoying, one strong-willed and stubborn. Even the keeper of the shikon-no-tama had changed, passed on to the strong willed one, while her mother trained her. The daughter of the Higarashi shrine was a mother now, and none of her friends knew it.  
  
'Maybe I should try to go back.' Kagome thought, staring at the well. Her two little hanyous were playing catch by the Goshinboku, and her daughter was probably heading home from school, late as usual. No one would notice if she just disappeared for a while, right? But who was she kidding; she'd tried so many times to go back, only to meet hard ground when she jumped. Turning back to the ramen she was preparing for the three hungry children, Kagome barely noticed her daughter's speedy entrance, if it weren't for the familiar tugging of the shikon-no-tama around her daughter's neck as a guide.   
  
"Mom I'm home!" shouted Mika.  
  
"Your late, Mika." her mother barely looked up from whatever she was preparing.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Go get your brothers; they're outside playing. I'm making some ramen for you and it should be ready when you get back."  
  
Mika's eyes widened, and she hugged her mother. "ARIGATO! Be right back!" Mika used all of her hanyou speed to reach the god tree, where her brothers played catch. She soooo wanted that ramen!  
  
But she only thing she got was the abandoned ball, lying alone near the goshinboku. It was as if they had just thrown it aside. They never left the tree; where were they? Mika started to get nervous, and tried to sniff out their scent. Oh the advantages to being a hanyou!  
  
Though she was reluctant to believe it, Inu and Yasha's scent lingered near the wellhouse. That was not good. If they jumped in and got hurt, she was going to be so mad! Even if she didn't understand it, her mother probably had good reason to keep them from the well. Great. Now she had to rescue two idiotic twins who probably couldn't get out of the well on their own.  
  
Bright, rainbow-like colors filled the well as Inu and Yasha gripped tightly to one another's hands. Next thing they knew, the young hanyou's standing in the well again. Inu was the first to recover from the shock.  
  
"Where are we?" He looked as scared as a puppy. (AN: Sorry, couldn't help myself. Just imagine Inu and Yasha as dog-like Shippos)  
  
"Help!" A hand grabbed the tiny hanyous by their tails as they squeaked relentlessy.  
  
"Help!" Yasha squeaked again.  
  
"Lemme go, lemme go!" Inu was fighting the demonic hand that held him. The person holding them only growled and started carrying them away from the well.   
  
"They act like Shippo." He said, and threw the two over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mika: Woohoo! Prologue done! Cheers for me!  
  
Moo: Quack.  
  
Mika: What do you mean, "I need to visit a psych ward?"  
  
Moo: Quack.  
  
Mika: I can too be normal!  
  
Moo: Quack.  
  
Mika: That was mean. Anyone who can guess what Moo said and who Inu and Yasha's capturer is gets two thumbs up! Yay! ^o^  
  
Moo: Quack. O.o  
  
Mika: What do you mean, "Told you she needs medical attention, that blue hair is abnormal?" 


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Occurances

Mika:Yay! Yay! Chappie 2!  
  
Moo: Quack.  
  
Mika: I AM NOT INSANE!!!!  
  
random person: Who are you talking to?  
  
Mika: Hi! This is my pet duck Moo!  
  
person: O.o You're talking to a trash can.  
  
Mika: Nu uh! I am a water goddess. Why would a talk to a trash can?  
  
person: Have you ever heard of schitsophrinia? (AN: spelling?)  
  
Mika: Nope. Why don't you do the disclaimer?  
  
person: O.o ok... Mika the Water Goddess does not own Inuyasha but she really wishes she did and she needs to go to her happy place now.  
  
Mika: Where's my happy place?  
  
person: That psychiatric ward over there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Previously:   
  
Bright, rainbow-like colors filled the well as Inu and Yasha gripped tightly to one another's hands. Next thing they knew, the young hanyou's standing in the well again. Inu was the first to recover from the shock.  
  
"Where are we?" He looked as scared as a puppy. (AN: Sorry, couldn't help myself. Just imagine Inu and Yasha as dog-like Shippos)  
  
"Help!" A hand grabbed the tiny hanyous by their tails as they squeaked relentlessy.  
  
"Help!" Yasha squeaked again.  
  
"Lemme go, lemme go!" Inu was fighting the demonic hand that held him. The person holding them only growled and started carrying them away from the well.   
  
"They act like Shippo." He said, and threw the two over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Family Reunions  
  
Cahpter 1  
  
Mika opened the door and walke down the steps, gazing into the dark depths of the old well. Even with her hanyou senses, she couldn't see or smell her brothers.  
  
"Inu! Yasha! You little twerps down there?" she called. Hearing no response, Mika bagan to think that something might be wrong. Without a second thought, she jumped into the well. The only thing she wasn't ready for was ending up somewhere else.  
  
She stared at the wall of the well, bewildered that such a beautiful color display was in a well. 'It doesn't smell like home; there's a lot less polution. No wonder mom didn't want us to snoop around that old wellhouse. The voice of her little brothers, panicky and angry, drove her from her train of thought.  
  
"Help!" 'That sounded like Yasha.' Mika thought.  
  
"Lemme go, lemme go!" 'Definatly Inu.'  
  
She smelled the familar scent of her twin brothers, but there was another scent-demonic, and dog by the scent. Whoever it was probably had Inu and Yasha and wasn't going to give them up anytime soon. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'might as well save them.'  
  
"Let go of my brothers!" Mika shouted.  
  
"Anyone who comes out of the well is to be brought to the old hag Kaede's place. And oddly enough, I agree with her." The capturer said, holding Mika's poor brothers' by the tails.  
  
Inu and Yasha's Capturer was hanyou, but how to gauge his strengths if it came to fighting a hard. He had long silver hair and white dog ears, like her brothers' but not puppy ones, and a red haori. The haori would protect him from direct contact, but as long as she had her bow- 'CRAP!' Mika thought. 'My bow is back at home!' Scratch the bow idea. He had clawa and a sword, too. The only thing she could rely on was her speed, which he could probably match, and her invisible demonic features (AN: claws, dog ears, ya know what I'm talking about.).  
  
She looked human enough to him; he couldn't smell any youkai blood. This battle was going to be all too easy, and that was if her didn't get her to cooperate. He wouldn't even have to use tetsuiaga (spelling?). But something was bugging him; he smelled a scent on her that he hadn't had the pleasure of smelling for more than fifteen years.  
  
"Listen up! I'd rather not kill you, so why don't we just go see that hag Kaede ok?" he said.  
  
"Just let us go home and we won't bother you!" the girl evaded his negotiation.  
  
"We'll let you go home after Kaede talks to ya."  
  
"No way. I'm not walking into a trap." she was starting to get on his nerves...  
  
"Look, I don't wanna hurt you, but-"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you and neither are my brothers."  
  
That's it! He'd tried to talk to her, but she just wouldn't listen. He had even threatened her and she still said no! 'I'll have to fight her to get her to go to Keade's.' he thought.  
  
Kagome finished stirring the instant ramen, and went outside to look for Mika and the twins. They were probably still playing by the God tree but she couldn't help but think that something wasn't right. As she approached the tree, panick began to overtake her when she saw Inu and Yasha's ball leaning against the tree. Where were they?  
  
"Inu! Yasha! Mika!" she screamed. They knew not to leave the shelter of the goshinboku without her!  
  
As if from no where, a strange man clad in black appeared beside her. "If you want to find your children, come with me." he said, extending a hand.  
  
"Alright." Kagome took his hand and instantly felt as if a giant whirlwind had just picked them up and thrown them. She closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to block out the uneasy feeling she was getting when all of a sudden, everything stopped.  
  
Mika was getting ready to charge her brothers' capturer when she felt the prickling sensation of her mother's scent on her left. She turned, but was so absorbed that she didn't notice the hanyou charge her and she didn't have enough time to stop him from pinning her to a tree, claws beared. Suddenly, he stopped too and let go of her, turning to the two figures who had just appeared. Rubbing her neck Mika stood and stared, just as her brothers and their capturer were doing.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered, yet because of her hidden senses Mika could make his words audible. How did he know her mother? The other figure, whose scent was rank with youkai blood, said to her mother, "Now I can put my plan in motion." He grabbed her hand and she screamed, the scent of her blood reaching her children's noses.  
  
"Mom!" Mika ran forward, trying to grab her mother's hand, but was repelled by some sort of barrier. Just as they had appeared, the two were gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Mika: Oooooooh! A cliffie! I love it. ^o^  
  
Moo: Quack Quack.  
  
Mika: He said, "That random person didn't know what her was talking about. I am too real!" Wait, what about the part about me being schitsophrinic?  
  
Moo: Quack.  
  
Mika: WHAT DO YA MEAN, "NO COMMENT?" HUH? HUH?  
  
Moo: Quack.  
  
Mika: He said, "Please don't hurt me." Now, onto the next quiz:  
  
~ Who is the man in black?  
  
~ Should I have put a small amount of fighting between Inuyasha and Mika? 


	3. Chapter 2 Flashback

Mika: Waaaaaaaah!

Moo: Quack?

Mika: What's wrong with me? I'm sad! I feel bad that I haven't updated in a while...

Moo: Quack Quack.

Mika: What do you mean, if I paid more attention to writing than anime I'd be better off?

Moo: I'm just saying...

Mika: NEVER DENOUNCE THE WONDER OF ANIME IN MY PRESENCE!!!

Moo: fine ms. almighty.

Mika: lightning strikes O.O Since when can you talk?

Moo: That reader over there got tired of you translating and put the Super Ducky Translator 3000 on me.

Mika: Oh. Onto the disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha; I only own the twins and Mika. And I forgot to mention that I don't own Speedo watches either, though Mika wore one in the prologue...

Previously: Mika was getting ready to charge her brothers' capturer when she felt the prickling sensation of her mother's scent on her left. She turned, but was so absorbed that she didn't notice the hanyou charge her and she didn't have enough time to stop him from pinning her to a tree, claws bared. Suddenly, he stopped too and let go of her, turning to the two figures that had just appeared. Rubbing her neck Mika stood and stared, just as her brothers and their capturer were doing.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered, yet because of her hidden senses Mika could make his words audible. How did he know her mother? The other figure, whose scent was rank with youkai blood, said to her mother, "Now I can put my plan in motion." He grabbed her hand and she screamed, the scent of her blood reaching her children's noses.  
  
"Mom!" Mika ran forward, trying to grab her mother's hand, but was repelled by some sort of barrier. Just as they had appeared, the two were gone.

Family Reunions Chapter 2  
  
Mika's POV  
  
Mika was thrown twenty feet in the air before she slammed into the trunk of Go-shinboku. Spots formed on her line of vision as she tried to stand, but she found that even with a comforting hold from the thousand year old tree she couldn't move.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Inuyasha stared at the place she had just stood. After 15 years of being without her, he finally had her back, only to have her stolen away again. His mind began to replay memories, painful memories of when he had made her cry, the many battles they had fought together, and her leaving.  
  
_Naraku was gone. After three years of collecting shards and fighting, he was finally gone. Miroku's kazanna disappeared, Kikyo had finally left in peace, Kohaku was back (thanks to Sesshomaru; he seemed to like humans a lot more after he got to know Rin), and the jewel was complete. Well, it was almost complete. Kouga still had two shards and Inuyasha had a feeling he was not going to give them up easily. Especially if Kagome stayed with her friends, and Inuyasha.  
'Speak of the devil.' Thought Inuyasha as Kouga's whirlwind appeared.  
"Kagome!" Kouga took her hands in his, and Inuyasha felt his blood begin to boil. He started growling before he even realized it.  
"Let go of her, wimpy wolf." He threatened. Kouga barely even glanced at the inu-youkai he had come to call dog-turd before turning back to Kagome.  
"Come on, Kagome. Let's get out of here. Now that Naraku's dead, you can be with me!" Something inside Inuyasha's stomach dropped. Kagome would go with him, because he was so nice. She had said that a lot so why wouldn't she? Then Inuyasha would have no one; he had planned to tell her how he felt after the jewel was complete.  
Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Kouga, I can't go with you." The wolf did a double take and so did his rival.  
"What? Why not?!" he shouted.  
"Because, I made a promise." She murmured, taking her hands out of his.  
"Screw promises! You're my woman; you have to come with me!"  
"I told Inuyasha that I would stay by side as long as he wanted me, and I will not break that promise."  
Kouga gave Inuyasha a dirty glare. "Dog-turd? You're going to stay with that poor excuse for a youkai?!"  
"Yes."  
The wolf youkai's head dropped, and he stepped back. "Why him and not me?"  
"You have someone who loves you Kouga," Kagome sighed, "even if you don't see it now. She will stick by you no matter what, just to make you happy. She lives for that, and you should too."  
Kouga stared into Kagome's eyes, understanding finally lifting the cloud from his vision. "Ayame." He whispered. The young miko stared back and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Kagome. I'll never forget you. Oh, here are my shards of the jewel. Take them and make your wish; be happy Kagome." And as quickly as he had come, the youkai was gone.  
Sango, who had previously been watching over her brother along with Miroku, stood and walked over to her friend. "What are you going to wish for Kagome?"  
"I haven't even put the jewel together yet Sango."  
"I know. Miroku and I are going to take Kohaku back to Kaede's Village, alright?"  
"Bye Sango."  
"See you later Kagome!"  
"Goodbye, Lady Kagome."  
"Bye bye!"  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou started off down the path to the village, with Kirara and Kohaku trailing behind. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I-"  
"Don't. Onegai, don't say anything." He said. The poor hanyou was already confused as to why Kagome didn't leave with Kouga, and why she said she would still stay by him.  
She didn't say a word, just flung herself into his arms and started crying. "Ka-Kagome? What's wrong?"  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I know you don't want me around; I shouldn't have said that!" she sobbed.  
"Why wouldn't I want you around?" Ignoring his last question, she looked into his eyes and cried, "Why Inuyasha? Why did Kikyo leave without you?"  
"She didn't. I told her I wouldn't go with her." Inuyasha sighed. How could he tell her that he loved her when he knew she would reject him?  
"Why? I thought you loved her."  
"I did, once. But we were both lonely people, and she wanted me to change. You don't. That's why I-"he cleared his dry throat. "That's why I love you."  
"What?" Kagome's head shot up, colliding with his, yet neither moved.  
"Aishiteru, Kagome. Aishiteru." Inuyasha lowered his head and his lips gently brushed over hers, sending chills down Kagome's spine.  
She tightened her hold on his haori and whispered, "We're both so stupid."  
"Huh?" the hanyou tilted his head, silver locks spilling over his shoulder and mingling with his love's raven ones.  
"Neither of us wanted to be rejected, or to let go of our pride and save two years of bickering. We're both idiots." She buried her head in his chest and managed to mumble, "I have loved you from the moment I met you, even if you did try to kill me."  
He hadn't expected this. Inuyasha thought she would leave him forever after hearing his confession, but instead she loved him back? "Well if I remember correctly, I saved you from Mistress Centipede and that makes us even." He said, tilting his head so that his forehead touched hers.  
"But if I remember right I released you from the Go-shinboku, so I win."  
"Oh yeah, what do you win?"  
She cocked her head in thought, shut her eyes and whispered, "You."  
  
They didn't complete the jewel that night, or the next. Kagome had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen if they did and everyone had learned from experience to listen to her intuition. On the third day however, a demon came looking for the jewel.  
"Hand over the Shikon no tama and I will spare your pitiful lives." The ogre like youkai said, brandishing his giant club.  
"Kagome, you have to purify the jewel or youkai worse than this will come!" Miroku said.  
"But what if-"  
"It'll be ok." Inuyasha squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
But it wasn't ok. The second the jewel was complete, Kagome began to fade into the pink light the jewel was emitting. She barely cried out, "Inuyasha!" before she disappeared from the Sengoku Jidai forever.  
_  
He told her everything would be alright. He broke his promise, and in doing so lost the one person he loved most. Now she had stood here again, after fifteen years, and he lost her. Again. Why was fate so cruel?  
"Hey! Uh, mister, are you ok?" A raven-haired girl with eerie lavender eyes waved a hand in front of his face, bringing Inuyasha out of the past, so to speak.  
"What do you want?" he grumbled.  
"Aren't you nice." The girl, who Inuyasha realized was the one who came from the well in order to save her two brothers, scoffed and continued, "How do you know my mother?"  
"Do I even know your mother?" the hanyou smirked, thinking, 'What is this crazed girl talking about?  
"Well you did scream her name before that creepy demon took her."  
"Where's mommy?" one of her brothers asked, pulling on her pant leg.  
"Not here, that's for sure." Inuyasha said.  
  
Mika's POV  
  
Mika diverted her eyes from her poor little brother Yasha, to look at the smirk from this hanyou with silver hair. How dare he mock her mother! She could be in danger right now and he smirked at her like she was being stupid. She'd show him, she'd-  
"What's your mother's name anyway?"  
"Huh?" she was jerked out of her train of thought by the hanyou. "Tell me your name and I'll tell you hers." She said.  
"Feisty one, aren't cha?" sighing, he replied, "Alright, fine. Name's Inuyasha, now what's yours?"  
Now it was Mika's turn to smirk. "Nice name, dog-boy. I'm Mika, and these are my brothers Inu and Yasha."  
"New moon, dog, and demon. Those names are MUCH better." Inuyasha said, adding sarcasm to the 'much'. "Are you going to tell me your mother's name or not?"  
  
Inuyasha's POV

"Our mommy's name is Kagome!" Inu and Yasha cried. They're quarter demons, Inuyasha now realized. He could smell Kagome's scent all over them, too. Two silver dog ears, still folded over, peaked out from each of their heads and they both had matching blue haoris as well as silver hair. But if the girl, Mika, was their sister, she must be youkai as well...  
"Why are looking at me like that? You look like my dad in that picture mom took when she thought he wasn't...looking..." Mika said nervously. "Dad?"  
  
Mika: Now that's what I call a cliffy!

Moo: Who are they? looks over at six shadows in jail cell

Mika: Well, in order to write my story I had to have the characters so I sorta...stole them from Rumiko...

Moo: What?

Mika: o Bye Bye! Wow, 1,826 words! A new record! Wait, make that 1,832 words...no, 1,837...1,838...  
  
A/N: Expect the next chappie soon!


	4. Chapter 3 Meetings

Mika: hehehe

Moo: What're you laughing at?

Mika: hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Moo: ?

Mika: While you were sleeping, I-

Moo: looks in mirror MY FACE! YOU PAINTED A MUSTACHE ON MY FACE IN SUPER-STICK GLUE?!! AGH! I'm ruined, my beautiful, beautiful, face!

Mika: oh shut up and do the disclaimer.

Moo: Mika doesn't own Inu nor does she own me.

Mika: I DO TOO!!!

Previously: "Our mommy's name is Kagome!" Inu and Yasha cried. They're quarter demons, Inuyasha now realized. He could smell Kagome's scent all over them, too. Two silver dog ears, still folded over, peaked out from each of their heads and they both had matching blue haoris as well as silver hair. But if the girl, Mika, was their sister, she must be youkai as well...  
"Why are looking at me like that? You look like my dad in that picture mom took when she thought he wasn't...looking..." Mika said nervously. "Dad?"

Family Reunions Chapter 3

Fate has a way of interrupting the most akward moments of a persons life. Ironically, fate always seemed to be centered right over Inuyasha. So, of course, this strange girl named Mika that looks like a human while her brothers are quarter demons had to call him Dad just as Sango and Miroku walk in. Fate really is cruel.

"What did she call you, Inuyasha?" Ah, yes. How could he have forgotten Miroku's perverted mind?

"What's going on? Who are those three and where did they come from?" Sango asked, hitting Miroku on the head (For the third time today).

"They came out of the well. The girl's name is Mika and the two little ones are her brothers Inu and Yasha."

Sango smiled. "The well has opened again? That's great! We can all go see"

"Hey, Inuyasha!" The girl named Mika held out her hand, holding a picture of the whole group (sango, miroku, inuyasha, kagome, and shippo). "This you?" she asked.

"Where did you get that?" Sango stared at the picture curiously.

"My mom gave it to me."

"And what would be your mother's name?" Miroku began to ponder certain "Theories" on who the siblings might be.

"Kagome Higurashi. Now, if you don't mind, could you please answer my question?"

"That's all of us, about fifteen years ago." Inuyasha said, placing a claw on each person in the picture as he said their names. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo on Kagome's shoulder, and me."

"Kuso." The fifteen year old girl with lavender eyes stared at him. "That's the kitsune mom sort of adopted? And he's the lecherous monk?" she looked over at Shippo, who had just recently caught up to them and Miroku who was not trying to contradict his title.

"Yep." The hanyou sighed. "Kagome's your mother?"

"Yeah."

"Mika! Mika!" Inu and Yasha tugged on her uniform. "Where's mommy?"

"I don't know. But we'll find her." Mika looked towards the spot where her mother had stood only moments before. "Inuyasha, if that's you in the picture, then you're gonna have to come with us."

"Why should I?"

"Cause mom would want you to! Besides, you know more about this place than us."

"What happened to Kagome? She came back?" Shippo said with interest.

"She got kidnapped by a youkai. Not too powerful, but fast. He disappeared before I could figure out where he was headed."

"Let's go back to the village. Kaede might know what the youkai was and we can figure out what to do from here." Sango suggested, and everyone started heading for the village.

'Inuyasha. Mom said he was my father, and she also said he was the grouchy one in that picture. Is it really possible that...?' Mika thought.

"You comin' girl?" Inuyasha yelled back. They were already wlking towards the village and she hadn't even moved.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing." Mika ran up to the group and walked along, content with what she had found out, for now.

Mika: This chappie sucked. But I couldn't think of anything! Writer's block is EEEEEEEVIL!

Moo: yeah yeah. If you readers have any ideas, please send them in. And try to guess who the kidnapper is! (not naraku, kouga, or kikyo for obvious reasons)


	5. Chapter 5 Sorting Things Out

Mika: OMG I haven't written any fanfics for over a year! waterfall of tears ensues Ack! I am such a failure…

Moo: That's completely untrue. You are not a failure-

Mika: Aw. Thanks.

Moo: You're a pessimistic, schitsophrinic (which I still can't spell), insane failure.

Mika: I will take my sabre and kill you.

Moo: Ack! Never let that girl near a weapon again.

Mika: Yay for colorguard and Spanish blade sabres!

Previously:

"Let's go back to the village. Kaede might know what the youkai was and we can figure out what to do from here." Sango suggested, and everyone started heading for the village.

'Inuyasha. Mom said he was my father, and she also said he was the grouchy one in that picture. Is it really possible that...?' Mika thought.

"You comin' girl?" Inuyasha yelled back. They were already walking towards the village and she hadn't even moved.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing." Mika ran up to the group and walked along, content with what she had found out, for now.

Chapter…uh, 4!

Mika's POV

As night fell on the tiny village, Mika stared at the sun as it left the sky. She hated this night, the night of her namesake. Her brothers stared at their beautiful silver hair that was slowly turning raven, like her current form. She could feel the youkai blood becoming dormant in the way that her ears seemed to be stuffed with cotton and her nose as well.

The man before was one only of legends, and the thought of what he had done almost frightened her. He was her mother's only love, the one she spoke of so highly, even after telling Mika the "grown up" version of her travels on her twelfth birthday. According to the stories, he was gruff, mean, stubborn, and disrespectful. But Mika couldn't help thinking that he seemed depressed, and deeply disturbed by something.

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha sighed as his youkai blood left him on this New Moon. He knew he could do nothing for Kagome now, but he wanted to catch the kidnapper as soon as possible and rip his throat out.

He heard three other corresponding sighs to his own. Looking over, the man chuckled as Inu and Yasha pawed at their now raven colored hair. They eventually gave up, and decided that torturing their sister was a better idea. The girl swatted them away, calling them pests, and returned to staring over at the setting sun.

She was a lot like Kagome, he mused. She had her soft features and legs, but her lavender eyes, now chocolate brown, looked sadly at him. Mika seemed to be thinking to herself. He ought not to disturb her…

But that idea was becoming relatively hard. She clutched something around her neck and fingered it, then dropped her hand back down by her side.

Inuyasha thought to himself as well. It wasn't possible, was it? Yes, the well had sealed them apart after he had mated with her, and he had been with her a second time when something reopened the well for a night, but… That train of thought was pointless. It was blatantly obvious that the children were his; the others could clearly see it, why couldn't he?

His thoughts were interrupted by tapping on his shoulder.

Mika's POV

The man was hopeless, even if he was her father, which was only a possibility. It was one possibility that her mind highly doubted, but the ever consistent tugging of her heart was convinced that he was, in fact, her long lost father. He was sitting cross-legged with a sword tucked in his arms, staring at the wall across from the one he was leaning on. The others, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede, were watching with interest.

He finally looked up and said, thoroughly annoyed, "What?" She took that as an invitation to proceed.

"Here." She practically threw the necklace at him. "I don't really need it, at least for now anyway." He stared at it curiously. Mika thought it was best to give him the jewel; after all, he had protected it before. And he was stronger than her to begin with. She rolled her eyes and huffed, "It's not like you haven't seen it before."

Before Inuyasha could retort, Mika decided that now was a good time to ask. "Do you, um, still love my mother?"

He looked stunned. Great. Just what she needed: an unresponsive father. But, he eventually gathered himself up and cried out, "Of course I do! Why wouldn't you think that?"

"Because I've only heard one side of the story, which might I add is an extremely biased one about how noble you are. But I really want to know the truth, ok?"

Inuyasha looked stunned, yet again. Mika managed a quick sigh. "Is he always like this?" she asked his companions. They nodded, then shook their heads. And that got her nowhere.

"Mika?" she turned her head to the man she could almost be certain now was her father. He began, "There's something I have to know before we go after Kagome. Do you know who your father is?" Now was her turn to look stunned. Mika smacked her head. This man really was an idiot. But she must be patient.

So, with incredible charm and spunk, she replied, "I have an idea. Who do you think it is?" He was trying to muster up a rude retort, but she countered fast, "And it's not Kouga!"

The previously silent and tense group before them burst out laughing. Inu and Yasha, having no idea was the heck was going on but not wanting to be left out, joined in too. The five year old twins crawled into their sister's lap and Inu was even brave enough to try for her head. He managed with a hand from his big sister. Mika eventually joined in the giggle fit too, and the mirth in her eyes sent Inuyasha over the edge too.

Inuyasha's POV

It only took the twin pups two minutes to fall asleep. Their stubborn sister, however, took much longer. Inuyasha slept inside, as he did every New Moon, and he watched his newfound children carefully. He refused to let anything happen to his pups, not anything. Mika really was like him in personality, but she had acquired her mother's grace and compassion. The twins were the spitting image of him, and he couldn't wait to have them crawling all over him. He had, even if he never admitted it to anyone but Kagome, always wanted a family. Because, well, he never had one.

Mika took the plunge into blissful sleep after about an hour of watching her. Inuyasha noticed that the twins were shivering in their sister's lap, and he wrapped his fire rat haori around them in a successful effort to keep his pups warm. He smiled, perhaps he could patch up his family relations and actually be with Kagome for once. Why else would the well let them through?

Eventually, sleep took over Inuyasha too, and his eyes closed. But he could still see his daughter and sons curled up in his haori, sleeping soudly.

Mika: Good place to stop for tonight, don't you think, Moo?

Moo: You know, your writing has really improved since last year.

Mika: Thanks! (A/N: I have no idea who wrote that. I went to get some potato chips and when I got back to the computer this was there. Is the computer trying to tell me something? Ack! It's haunted! Or it could be just my dad acting like an idiot…)

Mika: And now, replies to my gracious reviewers (I love you all forever; your compliments made me pick this up again!):

Kagome13higurashi: I'm glad I made your day, but please don't hurt me!

Phoenixoffireluvsanime: I'm glad that you like it! I'm so self-conscious; I was so scared that no one would like it!

All three Sumi-chan the Great reviews: thanks Kitty, but you really don't have to try too hard. You probably forgot about this anyway.

Both Kagome M.K. reviews: I hope I'm not crazy anymore…a year kind of passed and I grew a little (at least I think so…). Thanks for your reviews, and I'm sorry this update took so long!

Kaira: Thanks, I appreciate your review. I just hope that I haven't lost any reviewers because of my absence…but now I live!

Mika: And, Fin. See you all later! Review! Review! Review! PLEASE!


End file.
